B and H
by photognn
Summary: Who is H? Why does she seem to like B?
1. Chapter 1

Death note 1.5

Wammy's house was always so empty without A here, B thought as he walked down the deserted hall way, the air filled with the smell of micro waved hot dogs. He looked at his hands and thought sadly of his lost childhood. He was now 17 years of age, he was still a boy without a single thought of the future ahead of him. Beyond Birthday glanced at some other kids running past him and thought of A for only a moment. Suicide, how weak. She had been to pressure to finish her case, and even though she was two years older than him, he was the most mature out of the two. She had been his one friend, other than L… NO. L was not a friend, he was only a competitor, someone who had to be dealt with. A had had a chance to get out of Wammy's house and she blew it. It was all the same for everybody else, they're all pathetic fools, Beyond thought, and entered the dining room. A swarm of successors were gathered around the counter, trying to grab a hot dog as fast as there grubby hands could manage. B scowled, what pigs… A never ate like that, nor L. L ate worse than all of them combined. The only people he didn't see in the room were Near and Mello. Not that he cared. Mello never had any preference for food, other than chocolate, and Near never ate anything in front of anybody, so this was not at all unusual. What Beyond Birthday found unusual was that Near and Mello were in the same room, and that B was watching them from a distance. Near was finishing another one of his blank puzzles, and Mello was chewing a chocolate bar quietly. Mello seemed captivated at Nears almost finished puzzle. The blond almost seemed to be thinking about strategies to beat near at his own puzzle. Near sat nearby, no emotion showing on his face, no frustration. What twerps. Thinking their better than everybody." B thought as he chewed his finger nail, looking into the room.

"Mello, what do you think L has in store for us?" Mello looked at Near as he took a big chunk out of his chocolate bar. "Well, I think that we will be doing another test for us soon, maybe we'll meet him again." Mello smiled to himself as he thought back to when he finally got to see the legendary L, the room quiet with only the top 2 Wammy students, himself and Near. B found this scene uninteresting and left, his feet dragging along the floor as he picked up the last hot dog on the silver platter and shoved it into his mouth.

It was like rubber, like everything they ate there, maybe except the breakfasts. B moved along and went into the room in which S and J where playing chess. S was number 23 on the list, one of the last, out of 29. J was number 12 on the list, not so bad considering he was only 10. There were other Wammy houses, but this was the main house where the top 30 go. Of course A was gone so that explains why there are now only 29. The only time someone can get into the main house is when the number one spot opens up, and since Near is number one, and since he is not gone, no one has come to fill the spot.

"Hey, S, J, what do you think of L?" B sat gingerly on the nearest couch. He heard J laugh and answer in his squeaky voice,

"He must be awesome, since he can solve so many cases! But he seems like a coward, you know, not showing himself all of the time." B saw S shake her head, looking at J with wild eyes.

"How dare you say that about the greatest detective in the world? And who said L was a man? I think SHE's a woman!" S could be very arrogant, but she could tell if you where lying, even if you where a professional actor. And she was almost as pretty as A. B smiled at S and left, not bothering to say good bye.

"H-hey, B." he looked down the hall as he saw H walk towards him. She was shy but a nice girl if you knew her yourself. She was only about 16 or 17, he didn't know which and knew that she was number 4 in the list, he was number 5.

"B, I… um…" she looked away for a second and he saw something sparkle in the light. Besides A, H was one of the nicest persons he knew.

"Is D hurting you again?" D was her roommate, who liked to pull monthly pranks. B sighed as she nodded.

"I don't know how this happens to you! Your number 4 for L's sake!" she shrugged as she turned towards him, her eyes somewhat red.

"B, someone took a whole jar of jelly and filled my bed with it!" he saw now the big red stain on her back. What a horrible use for jelly! B sighed and smiled at her, so as to calm her down.

"Come on. You can take some cloths from A." A used to be his roommate, but they had a curtain as a separation between rooms. B led H to his own room, where she had been multiple times to talk with him about upcoming tests.

H smiled as she saw him led her along the hallway, he was almost 3 inches taller than her, and his black hair combed for once. She raked her fingers threw her own black hair, still sleek and smooth from this morning. She looked at him and wondered what his name was, as she had done multiple times, thinking of possibilities during her classes. Thinking of him just made her happy. He was the only person who would talk to her. She was always ignored by everyone, except the occasional prank and when the kitchen forgot to feed her. B reminded her of her own father, except B was more loving and soft. And besides that, he never lifted a hand towards her. H once had a family, one that she would rather forget, the only thing that she would rather not have known. H had only gone to B for comfort, but recently, she felt herself looking in his direction, to see what he was up to next, to see if he was chewing on his thumb or not. H had been an accident from the beginning. She even had met A and B on accident. But B had sparked something in her, may it be recognition or annoyance, she did not know, at the time. But as she talked with him about her troubles, he himself had unknowingly opened up to her. She knew he was the start of something, she just didn't know of what.

"Here we are." B unlocked the door and swung it open, quietly and led H into the room that was once A's.

"Let's see what happens, A" B mumbled and knew that this would be no ordinary meeting.

_****_

**Not a one shot? Please comment! What do you think is going to happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note 1.7

B looked at H, her eyes the pretty green that A's used to be. H smiled slightly as she wiggled uncomfortably.

B rushed to the drawer closest to H, where the underwear and shirts where, he had been called a pervert several times for knowing where A's underwear drawer was, but he wasn't going to worry about that now. H stared at B, watching him lick his lips a thousand times, like they had remains of jam on them. B muffled through the drawer and found a plain white everything. He held them up.

"Done, here ya go." H stared at the cloths; she knew from experience that if you wore a white shirt with underwear, you could see right through it. She took it any way. Maybe he wouldn't notice? Most likely, he would notice.

"Go in there. I won't look." B turned away, looking into the reflection of the glass window. He saw her go in and close the curtain, separating the rooms. He tried not to listen as layers of her cloths fell off.

"So, B, do you think D does this stuff on purpose?" B smiled and nodded slightly, and remembering that she couldn't see him answered.

"She probably does it for fun. Sorry, anyway. The stuff A usually wore where always baggy. If it's too big, you can use something of mine." He turned slightly and saw her folding her cloths, nice and neat. The curtain was pulled back and he tried not to stare too much. The white made her face look flushed and her eyes and black hair stood out, but on the other hand, her underwear was visible through the baggy fabric. He turned completely and centered his attention to her face, to her eyes, her hair. Maybe she smelled like jam? He laughed to himself.

"Looks better…" He said through his teeth as he bit his nail. She smiled, and Beyond cracked off the nail in one chomp. She once again thought about B's name, a game that was getting old… She had to ask…

"Um… B… I know it's against the rules…" she looked down shyly. "B-but I want to know y-your name…" She sputtered. She looked up to find B had moved closer, his eyes wide open, almost looking crazy. She didn't want to look scared and held up her head, looking into his eyes.

"My name?" he looked at her with that blank expression. Not bothering to move away. H nodded and smiled slightly. He started to chuckle. His body stated to shake as it formed into full blown laughter. It was almost hysterical, even.

"Just call me Beyond, please." He smiled his eyes bright like the red sea. "What's yours, H?"

"Just call me Hisoka." He smiled. It meant Secret in Japanese. Beyond Birthday put his thumb in his mouth as he smiled, not knowing that L did the same. His eyes slid to the door, hoping no one had heard them utter their names. Wammy's house was very strict on not telling anyone their own names. If they did there would be a strict punishment… Suicide… how weak… A had never told him her name… He glanced at Hisoka.

"Hisoka… Do you by any chance know A's name…?" He paused, listening for an answer.

"N-no, of course not…" Hisoka said coldly.

"Do you like me, Hisoka?" B licked his lips, tauntingly.

"Yes." Hisoka breathed in, looking at his seemingly black eyes.

"Than do what I say."

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

**Please comment! Hope you like! What do you think will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

Death note 1.8

Hisoka looked at him, startled, B noticed that her eyes sparkled and she looked even prettier when she looked at him like that. He smiled, his teeth showing, his eyes set on Hisoka.

"D-do what you say?" Hisoka looked at B, he looked… for lack of a better word, horrifying. He was not like the B she knew. The B she loved.

"Stop. You're scaring me." She pushed him away, not roughly, and walked to the end of the room. He knew she wouldn't leave. She had nothing else to do. He looked at her, looked at her black hair, so fine and smooth. Even her eyes were pretty. He smiled to himself before licking his lips.

"Don't you want to leave now?" he tried to sound hurt, kind of like if she was abandoning him. He looked at her, still at the door. She looked at him, her head turning slightly, her eyes bright. He wanted to smile, but it would give him away.

"B, what do you want me to do?" she said, her innocent eyes looking into his. B finally smiled, triumphant.

"Stay here. With me, for a while, until everyone's asleep." She looked somewhat surprised, and looked at him for a moment as if he were joking.

"If you're going to ask me to strip or something, I won't..."

"I know that! I wouldn't make you do something that sick!" he looked at her with big staring eyes. The same eyes that where drinking everything she said and did, in. she didn't say anything for a while.

The consequences could be that if he is lying… no I don't think b would do anything like that. But if he did, he has no roommate or friends that talk to him. We do have thin walls though, so if I screamed, I'm sure someone could hear me. But if I were to just accept it… I don't know. If he just wants to talk, I guess this is normal. What if he's in trouble? Oh god. I can't leave him. He has no other friends. I am the only one that can do anything. If he were to pull anything, I'll just scream. Right. Not a very good plan, but oh well. The good outweigh the bad, I guess I can say.

"Okay. I'll do it." He smiled to himself, she was so determined. He walked up to her and took her hand. She looked at him, surprised. He slowly slid her hand off the door handle and looked at her. She got the message quickly; no leaving this room. A little strange… maybe more than 'a little'.

"B-Beyond…" she turned towards him, when he didn't let go. He was so close their chests where almost touching. He looked into her eyes that reminded him so much of A's, and she looked into his, the little light coming in from the window making them seem red. Why was he suddenly doing this? There was no reason. No point, unless he liked her, which would be strange when he never gave a hint to her, unless he had never meant to give her one. He didn't move, and neither did she.

He said he wouldn't do this. Maybe it's not how it seems. This is out of character. Not at all like him… is he faking it? What if he isn't? I can't move when I'm basically pinned.

"B. what are you doing?" she tried to say this in a firm, commanding voice, but after all she was only 17. B looked at her, his head tilted for a moment before he let go and walked away. His back was to her as he said,

"Hisoka, did you notice that a lower case h looks like a lower case b?" she couldn't tell if he was smiling.

"Well, you can say that b looks like a d or q or even p for that matter." He laughed. It was soft but she could hear it. She raised an eyebrow…Where was he going with this?

"True. But why is it like that?" she didn't know how to respond.

"Because, Hisoka," he turned towards her and practically ran to her in a second. "I am to be favored by all of them. To be number one. To be better. But I need you for that. And…" he looked at her, making it obvious that he was staring at her chest. "And I need you for **other **important things, as well." He looked at her and smiled, inching closer to her pinning her once again to the wall. Maybe now would be the time to start plan B:

Plan B: Scream.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

**How do you like it? Tell me if you want me to continue! **


	4. Chapter 4

Death Note 1.9

"B, you need to stop. Right now." Hisoka said through gritted teeth. She heard him laugh as he licked his lips. He was right up against her now, his face so close to hers, she could hear his breathing, and practically taste the hotdog on his breath.

"B, stop!" she raised her voice but it did not faze him

"I don't have any neighbors, _Hisoka._" He said almost tauntingly. A challenge. She turned, slowly and turned to the wall, now facing her.

"B, do you really like me like that? I really don't think you do." He heard him lick his lips again.

"But, Hisoka, don't YOU like me like that? Don't you… like me?" the last sentence was drawled out, like slow motion except rougher. His breathing was in her ear now.

"Don't you want to, Hisoka, don't you like me?" she turned towards him, his face up close and he leaned in and looked into her eyes. He looked at her for a moment, and it seemed like he had stopped breathing, then he kissed her. His mouth was on hers for a second and it seemed like forever. She tried to push him away, tried to get him off her, his hands clutched at her, making her attempts pointless. She could feel his tongue, like a snake. She crushed her eyes closed, so as to block everything out. Then he pulled back, a smile on his face.

"That was fun." He laughed and looked at her, the smile on his face making her gag. He looked at her for a while, his smile growing and turned, landing himself on the bed.

"Hisoka, why haven't you called me by my name, Beyond?"Hisoka stared at him, amazed.

"I… I just don't think it's very familiar." She whispered.

"It's okay, I don't bite." He said, almost laughing, his eyes staring at a stain in the ceiling. She inched forward and sat on the nearby chair, which was a worn out plastic.

"I just don't get why you changed all of a sudden! You where kissing me just a minute ago!" he had to be planning something. There were other explanations as well but this one seemed like it was the most likely. Or he could really like her.

"What? Do you want more?" he looked at her and licked his lips enough to coat them with saliva.

"Err... No." she looked at him for one second more before looking away. He was planning something. He was just too suspicious, his performance was too convincing. It scared her but she tried to keep a straight face.

"You know you are H and I am B but what don't you know?" his question surprised her and she looked away. She didn't know much about B. he was usually reserved but kind to her. but this was a total change in character. What had changed? What had made him like this? Had she given him the wrong impression or something?

"Hisoka." He was by her again. She didn't look at him, he was not as close as before but it still made her jump.

"Yes, B? Beyond?" she looked towards him only to see a smiling face staring strait at her, his eyes melting hers. His smile as wide as it can be.

"You know, I think I'll get strait to the point, Hisoka." He laughed slightly as he leaned towards her, her heart pounding louder in her ears than ever. What was going to happen?

**So what's going to happen? Comment! (or else B will DIE!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Death Note 2.0

Hisoka stared at him, his smile wide. She smiled slightly and sighed.

"I guess I'll have to tell you something too." She looked about, sliding away from him, hoping he won't call her on it.

He noticed that she breathed heavily when she was nervous. Ha ha cute. He watched her move slowly, not saying a word. All he could do was laugh. She was like a worm under intense heat. He turned towards her, his eyes soft, trying to be calm and innocent, like that could fool her. She looked so soft, and warm.

"Me first, though." B said, trying not to laugh. He started to pace, just for the fun of it.

"I really am sorry about the jam." He looked at her suddenly, as she sat slowly on the bed, his eyes piercing her only for a second before looking away.

"Actually… I'm not, now that I think about it." He smiled as he thought. His lips pulling apart from his mouth, like it was a separate thing. "Do you wanna know why, Hisoka?" he said her name as if he were a snake.

"Sure." She was actually curious; she just didn't know where he was going with it, his eyes on the ground for the hundredth time, it felt like something out of a movie, the weird feeling she was getting…

"I guess I'll tell you why you're here first." He tried not to laugh as he said the next sentence. "I set you up, H. Hisoka." He then looked at her puzzled face, smiling widely, as if he were a child pleasing a parent.

"I bribed D to put some jelly in your bed; I made sure it could stain… a lot of jelly." He licked his lip and continued on as if this was just a normal conversation. "And you know why I did that, Hisoka?" by now, Hisoka was staring at him, unable to say a word. "No? Okay then. I'll tell you anyway. I did that because I wanted you to come here, just to borrow some cloths, and stay with me, and why did I do that you ask? Well because I want to kill you." He watched as the reaction sank into her face. "And why would I do that? So many questions! You sure are talkative! Well I would kill you because you are L's sibling. There is no doubt about it." The smile slipped off his face as he thought of L. His enemy. The one he was to surpass, the one he was to beat.

"No. you are mistaken. I am not L's sister!" he slid towards her, his eyes glued.

"You are." He smiled as he slid out his weapon of choice. "I'm sorry things had to end like this." He put on his sad face, half smiling, defeating the point. She was trembling slightly.

"Stop B! Stop!" she struggled as he slid his knife into her stomach. he smiled and shrugged, he didn't care if she made noise, he only wanted her to die. He had known her identity once he laid eyes on her, slowly building up to this moment. As she coughed out blood onto the white carpet, she crumpled her face in pain. It hurt so much. She wanted to tell him something. Her mind was blurring as she slipped away. It was something important.

"B." her voice was quiet as her eyes closed. "I needed to tell you something." As her breathing became less and less, he listened, a smile still on his face. "You were wrong. I'm not L's sister." She summed up her last remaining energy to tell him this. "I'm your sister. I'm sorry Beyond. I'm so sorry." He looked at her for a moment before realizing two things. One: he had been wrong. He just killed the wrong person. Two: he had just killed his sister. As his face slipped he dropped Hisoka to the ground, not bothering to wipe the blood off his hands. He leaned against the wall as he felt the since of loneliness. He was alone, and always will be. At the thought, he smiled, agreeing.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHB (the end)

**So what did you think? Thanks for reading! Please comment! **


End file.
